cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Bocor
Overview |badges= Bone Collector }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Mikey the Ear * Drea the Hook New Contact(s) Information Vodoun priest Very little is known about Mr. Bocor. Even his first name is a closely guarded secret, as Bocor understands that names have great power. He's a student of power in general. As a Vodoun priest, Bocor came to Port Oakes eager to learn the secrets of the mysterious ghosts that haunt its shores. But he's not immune to the call of more earthly power, such as that wielded by the Family. Which makes him a dangerous adversary, or a powerful ally. Initial Contact It is an honor to meet you. I am Mr. Bocor. You will call me Mr. Bocor. As long as we maintain a healthy respect for one another, we should be able to work toward our mutual benefit. Store Need data Badge Mission Briefing Good day. Certain recent actions by a group known as the Legacy Chain have caused me aggravation. They believed that I possessed something that they construed as 'evil,' and so liberated it from my possession. Said item is near and dear to my heart and so I would like a talented soul to get it back for me. Retrieve the Loa Bone from the Legacy Chain and bring it back to me. If you find the Loa Bone, by all means, give it a try. It'll be sure to raise your spirits! You notice runes etched into the doorway of this otherwise pristine office. Mission Objective(s) * Retrieve the Loa Bone ** Defeat Arcanist Wistan Enemies Notable NPCs * Arcanist Wistan (Boss) (Radiant Legacy of Light) Badge Completion of this mission earns a villain the Bone Collector Badge. Debriefing Most excellent. Let me awaken the spirits within the Loa Bone... there! Take the Loa Bone for yourself - it will return to me when you are done with it. Temporary Power Loa Bone Story Arc The Book and the Burning Souvenir: The mask of Mordrogar This mask was once worn by the self-styled Duke Mordrogar , a Hellion with dreams of grandeur fueled by a cursed journal. You fought with him and his organization over this book in an escapade you remember as: The Book and the Burning It all started when you were hired by the refined and thoroughly evil Mr. Bocor to recover a book given by Gadzul Oil to Emil Marcone as a gift during their attempt to negotiate a new contract to operate in Port Oakes. Mr. Bocor was interested because the book had a curse on it that made the owner more pliable, and that fact would be worth a lot in blackmail. You went to steal the book from the Marcone family, but found that the book had already been stolen by a group called the Hellions. Mr. Bocor was very cross, and placed you in retainer until the book was recovered. You beat some Hellions heads in, and found their hideout. There, you encountered Hellions and members of the Legacy Chain, but not the book. You did find out that the leader of the Hellions on Port Oakes, the self-styled "Duke Mordrogar", thought he could use the book in a ritual to summon up demonic power. You attacked the Hellions at the site of their ritual, fighting past the Legacy Chain and defeating the infernal being they had succeded in summoning. Mr. Bocor was quite pleased to have the book in his possession, and you could hear him begin scheming new horrid plans as you counted your considerable payment. Briefing I have need of an expedient mechanic to carry out a bit of work for me. There's a book which I have an interest in. Or really, there's a spell on a book that interests me. You see, Gadzul Oil, the owners of the oil-leaking refinery on the coast, had a long running deal with the late and lamented old man Marcone to continue their operations without any trouble. Now that he's dead and the Family are fighting amongst themselves, the Gadzul Oil corporation has been trying to renegotiate a workable deal with one side or the other. Right now they're trying to make a deal with Emil Marcone and have sent him a little gift as a sign of goodwill: a rare book dealing with the history of the Island. This is all unremarkable except for one thing: The book is enspelled. It makes the possessor more... pliable to those who know the right kinds of magics. If this were revealed, Gadzul would find themselves in a great deal of difficulty. And if that book were in my possession, they would have to pay a great deal indeed to avoid it being revealed. All I need is an expedient person of exceptional ability to get the book for me, in exchange for a good amount of money. Now, where could I locate such a person? Glad I don't have to spell it out for you. You'll need to get the book, of course, and I'd also like you to curb the enthusiasm of Emil's guards in a permanent manner. We can't have them talking, it might draw unwanted attention. Proper blackmail must rely on some anonymity. Oh, and I hate to keep you any longer, but there is one last matter you should be aware of: There's a rumor that some gang from Paragon City called 'The Hellions' might be interested in that book as well. Keep an eye out for them. If they cause you trouble, curb their enthusiasms as well. The only work this office does is put up a front for Emil Marcone's shady backroom deals. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat all guards & steal book ** Steal the book Enemies Note: The following groups will be hostile to each other as well as to villains. Notable NPCs * None Debriefing Well, this is a fine how-do-you-do. Here I had my dark heart set on all of that blackmail money, and now those Hellions have spoilt it. I am placing you on retainer until this matter is concluded. I want that book, and I will gladly have you hurt whoever you need to in order to obtain it for me. Briefing I still want that book for my blackmail, and now that I've had time to contemplate it's absence I've thought of numerous other vile schemes and wicked deeds I can use it to perform. Therefore, I am still willing to pay you to get it for me. Now, forewarned is forearmed and all, so I had some information gathered. It would seem that these Hellions are from Paragon City, where they're at the very bottom of the food chain. They're demon worshippers, and are always looking for something that will give them an edge. Oh, and they really like fire. What I could not find out was what they're doing out here in Port Oakes, but they've been seen around the docks near the wreck of the Cairo Queen. No one knows why. I would suggest you start by thrashing a few of these pyromaniacal misfits to find their leaders, then applying force to said leaders while getting the book. The Hellions should be around the docks facing the wreck of the Cairo Queen. If you do pry any information from the ruffians, jump on it. Enemies Debriefing Still no book? And now the Legacy Chain have involved themselves due to the bumbling of those Hellion fools no doubt. Well, well, well. Perhaps this 'Duke Mordrogar' character is a good lead. You may not have found him, but you've found out where he's planning that little ritual. Which is another disturbing point. I'll look over the notes you gathered and see if the Hellions were really onto something, or are just deluded fools who were unfortunate enough to get in your way. I admit that I find the latter concept ironically delicious, but you never can be too sure in this line of work. There's too much synchronicity. For example, I discovered that the Hellions were hired to come out here. A firm based in Egypt hired them to set fires in the area. Note that Gadzul Oil is also based in Egypt. All very curious, but perhaps meaningless. Perhaps not. Briefing Before you go to get the book that has already cost me 3 times your fee to acquire, you should be aware of something. I've looked into this 'Duke' Mordrogar's little ritual, and with the information in Padre Henri's journal, I'm astonished to discover that it just might work. Clearly, this connot be allowed. Not only have the Hellions and this Duke Mordrogar inconvenienced my dreadful schemes, but they've dragged the Legacy Chain into this and might actually profit by it. So, I want them all crushed utterly. Take the book from this Mordrogar, by force preferably. Destroy any opposition from those Legacy Chain gate crashers; and smash any survivors into the ittiest of bittiest of pieces. I'm certain you can handle it, and you will be well paid as always. If you wish to bring some of your fellow black masks and rogues along, please do. Why, I'd even recommend it. I'll pay their fees as well, of course. Mission Acceptance According to that 'Duke Mordrogar' character's notes, they're going to try their ritual in some natural caves in the area. The book should be there, no doubt on Mordrogar's person. Recover it from him, or from his body, however it all takes place I don't care. And don't forget to threaten, coerce, or bribe any allies you might need. I can afford them, if they pull their weight. Unnecessary Solicitation Is our agreement fulfilled? Is absolutely everyone smashed, broken, and/or mangled? I thought not. Now, look, I have absolute trust in you and your ability to see this through, and it can't be any simpler. Just beat everyone in there into a pulp by whatever means necessary, and get me the book. If I can't complete this piece of blackmail this fiscal year, I'll be quite cross. Now, I wouldn't dream of harming a useful contractor like you, of course, but I tell you I will be withering some people's limbs for this entire 'Hellion' business. Enemies Notable NPCs * Radiant of Light (Boss) * Herald of Bat'Zul (Boss) * 'Duke' Mordrogar (Boss) !" }} Duke Mordrogar' kept talking, even after you'd beaten him.'' You found the journal Debriefing Ah, the book. And I trust that you made sure everyone else involved in opposition to us has been duly censured through extreme violence? Excellent. Well, it took some time and quite a bit more expense on your fees, but it was all worth it. Where to begin? Blackmail first, or corruption? Corruption or bllackmail? Ah, these are decisions that make this way of life truly satisfying to me. When one is free to pick the evils one truly desires, that is the delight of a wicked life. Thank you again. You've been quite an asset to my vile works and, what's the word... depredations? Yes, depredations works for me. I'll be seeing you. Missions Briefing I need your assistance with a matter concerning a friend of mine. A lady friend. Recently, she has been fascinated by the magics of the Circle of Thorns. While I cannot fault her lust for power, I believe in this case she may have underestimated the danger the Circle can pose to one so gentle and trusting as she. I believe she is in great danger. If you would retrieve my lady friend from the Circle of Thorns, I will reward you handsomely. If you cannot manage it, we will no longer be working together, and you will probably be dead. Either way, I will have learned something valuable about you. The lady in question made certain promises to me. I intend to make sure she does not wriggle free of them. The sweet scent of cinnamon mingles disturbingly with the stink of sulfur. Mission Objective(s) * Retrieve Olivia Starr Enemies Notable NPCs * Random human Boss-class Mage (Boss) * Olivia Starr (Non-fighting NPC. Must be rescued and escorted back to the exit) Debriefing Thank you, my friend. Olivia is safe and sound again. And in time, I believe she will come to cherish her place in my affections. But for now, it's best that you don't mention her to anyone else. I would not want anyone to interfere in my personal affairs. I am beginning to like you. You know how to get the job done. Briefing Have you heard of the heroine who styles herself the Sea Witch? This lovely lass has been causing a lot of trouble with the shipping out of Dockside lately, by convincing the Red Hands and Night Haunts to attack the vessels. And I have certain vested interests in those vessels. Now, we could battle the ghosts themselves; in fact, I have many spells for just that purpose. But I always believe it's better to go after the source. I need you to defeat the Sea Witch. I have put together a little trap for her, now all you must do is snap it shut. Those who would interrupt my dark works must know that Mr. Bocor is always watching. Mission Acceptance The brave little heroine has learned that I've been hiding things in between the double-hulls of big freighter ships while they're being repaired in dry dock. She's rallied her spectral allies, but does not know that we know it is all a trap to catch her. And oh, yes, you heard correctly. I said 'heroine,' not 'vigilante.' We have no need for illusions or euphemisms between us. There are those who fight consistently for the side of right, and they are heroes. And then there are those like us, who know how to turn the powers of the world to our advantage without care for the cost to others, and we are called villains. Personally, I would rather be the latter any day. Unnecessary Solicitation The Sea Witch must know the crushing weight of your fist. The salt of the sea blends with the chill of supernatural menace. Mission objective(s) * Defeat the Sea Witch ** Defeat the Sea Witch (boss version) Enemies Notable NPCs * Sea Witch (Boss) NPC Text :Sea Witch: Before combat: "My friends, you have done well. Port Oakes' shipping has slowed to a crawl." Combat start: "So, . Somehow, I thought Bocor might send you." Debriefing Thank you, my friend. I hope you gave the Sea Witch an experience to remember. With any luck, she will keep her nose out of my business from now on. Otherwise, we may have to again take action. I think I can trust you with something a bit more dicey. You have proved your worth to me. Trivia * A bocor is a Haitian voodo practicioner, or witchdoctor. These are often depicted as dark arts users, as opposed to Houngon, or "good" witchdoctors, while at other times a bocor may be a local healer with no particular evil association. * In Dean Koontz's Darkfall a bocor witchdoctor listens to such a talking radio, seeking guidance on how to defeat his adversary. External Links *